


The Little Things

by stinkystilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period Cramps, Periods, Trans Character, Trans!Stiles, ftm!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkystilinski/pseuds/stinkystilinski
Summary: It wasn’t often Stiles raised his voice with Derek; at least not seriously. Derek looked hurt and confused and worried all at once over it. Cora thought that was disgusting.Although she hadn’t noticed it before, she saw the small bottle on the nightstand next to a glass of water as she heard both Scott and the sheriff heading upstairs to check on them.“Derek we’re leaving,” she said yanking on his sleeve, pulling him out of the boy’s bedroom “right now.” Derek’s face read confusion in just about every language as he allowed himself to be dragged out of his crush’s bedroom; leaving an obviously annoyed Stiles behind.





	1. Chapter 1

Cora strut into the Stilinski household, her usual swagger hindered by the boxes she was carrying. The pack, pressured by Stiles, had agreed that keeping their information in separate locations as opposed to one was safest; that includes supernatural books, field notes, reports, mythological journals. All of which she resented carrying into the house on this particular morning.  
Derek followed close behind carrying boxes of his own. “Sheriff,” he called in greeting.  
The older Stilinski rounded a corner in the hallway, “Stiles gave you a key?” Derek looked sheepish at his question. Cora just shrugged.  
“He said it’d be unlocked.” Derek shrugged too, setting the boxes down on the floor of the spacious living room.  
The sheriff nodded. He set down his worn coffee mug on the counter and made his way over to the pair. “He told me about his plan but I didn’t think there’d be so much. There’s a safe in the attic, most of this probably won’t fit.”  
Cora, comfortable in the house as the rest of the pack was, let the two men do their talking and headed upstairs just as Scott come through the front door.  
Cora headed to Stiles’s room; she hadn’t seen him in a few days and she missed his company. She was surprised he wasn’t downstairs when she and Derek arrived. He was never one to miss anything to do with schemes.  
She stopped towards the top of the steps and sniffed. Stiles was definitely here but there was something else too. Distress?  
Cora bound the last few steps and sped over to his door. Was that blood she smelled? She knocked a few times. “Stiles?” She called, “You okay?”  
“What’s wrong?”  
Cora flinched. Derek was the only person able to sneak up on her and she hated him for it.  
Through the door they heard a muffled “Go away.”  
Cora heard Scott and Mr Stilinski talking quietly to themselves, oblivious. She saw Derek wrinkle his nose and furrow his brows, knowing he smelled what she did.  
She turned the knob surprised again, to find it unlocked. She stuck her head in the doorway, Derek right behind her.  
All of Stiles that she could see was a lump on the bed, the only light coming from the now open door. He was curled up in a ball covered in several blankets that he dig deeper into when Cora turned on the lights.  
Derek moved past her going straight to Stiles’s bedside. She sighed, rolling her eyes at how protective he was of the younger boy. She stayed near the end of the bed not wanting to bother either of them.  
“Stiles why do you smell like blood, are you injured, are you hurt?” Derek tried when Stiles still hadn’t said anything. He went to place a hand on the younger Stilinski’s shoulder but a hand shot up in the lump in the blue bedsheets that seemed to cringe before slapping Derek’s hand away, “Oh my god, can you shut- get off of me, why are you here? Can you both just leave?”  
It wasn’t often Stiles raised his voice with Derek; at least not seriously. Derek looked hurt and confused and worried all at once over it. Cora thought that was disgusting.  
Although she hadn’t noticed it before, she saw the small bottle on the nightstand next to a glass of water as she heard both Scott and the sheriff heading upstairs to check on them.  
“Derek we’re leaving,” she said yanking on his sleeve, pulling him out of the boy’s bedroom “right now.” Derek’s face read confusion in just about every language as he allowed himself to be dragged out of his crush’s bedroom; leaving an obviously annoyed Stiles behind.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Derek demanded of the sheriff when the pair met him and Scott at the top of the staircase.  
Cora genuinely felt bad for Stiles. She knew it wasn’t anyones place to tell Stiles’s personal business but Derek was stubborn as hell, especially when it came to the doe-eyed Spark.  
Scott sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse that Cora already knew Derek wouldn’t believe. “He uh, he’s sick.” Cora rolled her eyes. Scott may be a brilliant true alpha but he’s a terrible liar.  
“Why does he smell like blood?” Derek countered.  
Mr Stilinski cringed. “Well Derek, you see son, he just. He uh.” He looked as uncomfortable as Cora felt. She figured she might as well spare the boys from dragging this awkward conversation out any longer.  
“Stiles is on his period.”  
Derek looked at her, confused. “He had a bottle of Midol on his nightstand.” His face didnt change in the slightest. “Period pain reliever.” She added. She was surrounded by dumbasses.  
The sheriff nodded “He gets terrible cramps like his mother did. Apparently it’s genetic. Doctors said there’s not a whole lot we can do to change it. He basically sleeps through the pain for the week.”  
“He really doesn’t like talking about it.” Scott interjected. He shuffled on the stairs, gripping the railing. “It makes him feel really bad, he says he feels like a girl.”  
Derek nodded, understanding. Even if he couldn’t fully relate he understood the stress of pain from something out of your control. Pain that makes you hate yourself. “Is there anything we can do?”  
“Let him sleep,” Mr Stilinski said turning to head back downstairs “And help me out away these books.”


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Stiles’s room shot open and Derek was by his side before he could process why. “What are you doing here?” Stiles asked. His voice was raspy and dry. It was uncomfortable but he didn’t feel like getting up to get a drink.  
Derek lifted his hand to Stiles’s forehead, “You screamed. You’re burning up by the way.” He said picking up the glass of water on the nightstand and handing it to Stiles.  
He nodded in thanks and took the cup gratefully. He was feeling lightheaded but better than he’d felt in days. He felt nauseous but his stomach didn’t hurt anymore, neither did his back. He had half a mind to wonder why but in the place of pain he only felt exhaustion.  
Derek took the glass Stiles’s hadn’t realised he’d finished, “You should go back to sleep” Derek suggested, one hand pulling the blanket Stiles had thrown on the floor back over the tired teenager as he laid down.  
“Yeah okay.” Stiles said after a yawn, turning his head on the pillow.  
Derek stayed sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Stiles to fall asleep before he left. He heard Stiles say his name and hummed in response. “Why are you here?” Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles continued while yawning, “Not to be mean or whatever but why were you in my house alone? Where’s everyone?”  
The alpha shrugged. “Scott and Cora left to help the others rearrange everything at other locations. I offered to put all the stuff here away when the sherriff went work. I figured it’d be easier on him not to have to come home to another job to do.”  
It was most of the truth. He had offered to help cut Mr Stilinski a break but he couldn’t care less about helping out the sherriff, but he couldn’t just announce that.  
Derek heard a rough “M’kay” as Stiles nodded his head into the pillow. He listen to the younger’s heart rate and breathing slow then even; and with that Stiles was out like a light.  
Derek kept his hand over where it was atop Stiles’s own for a few minutes before pulling back and watching his veins fade from black back to normal and heading back to the attic to sort through more papers.


End file.
